


Heartbreakers Gonna Break

by NarryEm



Series: 1989 Inspired songfics [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the resident heartbreaker at college and Zayn seems to be the latest victim.  Only, Zayn wants to show Louis that things beyond lust can be real.  Can he uncover the cause behind Louis icy exterior and win him over in forty days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreakers Gonna Break

**Author's Note:**

> title from Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This was only of the many ideas that popped into my mind when I first hear the song.

 

"I love you, Louis," the girl confesses.

Louis looks at her coldly. "Sweetie, you know that I don't feel the same way about you." His thin lips twist into a cruel smile.   
"I i know but. . ." She breaks off and runs away.

Less than twenty feet away, Zayn tries to calm his racing heart. Louis is a third year student in drama and English literature and easily the most sought after bloke on campus. Maybe it's his glittering blue eyes, or the cuttingly high cheekbones and sharp jawline, or his bright starlike character. Whatever it is, Louis draws people in like a beacon. He gets around with both girls and guys alike and after a few weeks of dating, the partner would inevitably admit their love for Louis. And each time, Louis turns them away without a doubt.

Zayn is a first year, studying art history and English. He knows that someone as plain as he can never stand a chance. He'll get trampled on by the flock of people vying for Louis' fleeting affections.

"You're right pathetic," a familiar Irish voice muses. "Jus' march up to him and kiss him like it's the past thing ya'll ever do."

Zayn turns towards the source of the voice with a scowl. Niall has been his best mate since they were in diapers but he's clueless when it comes to feelings and people. “Sod off,” he emphasises with his middle finger.

“But you’re me best mate and it’s me sworn duty to tell ya when you’re being a right eejit.  Why can’t you ever act right?”

Niall’s words do have some truth to them.  The last relationship Zayn had, Perrie (the now-ex) had slapped him after breaking up with him because he never admitted to loving her even after two years of dating. And the time before that, the guy had been reduced to tears by the time Zayn left.  To say the least, Zayn hasn’t got the best track record when it comes to dating.

“Hey Tommo!” Niall shouts loudly.  Zayn is too late as he slaps his hand—literally—over Niall’s grinning mouth.

“Hey Nialler!” Louis Tomlinson greets easily.  “Aren’t we supposed to be running to the other side of the campus for microbio now?”

Niall laughs.  “Yeah, true.  He said that his TA is gonna be here today and his lectures notes are brill anyway.  Oh, this is Zayn by the way, me best friend since crib.”

Louis does an obvious once over and Zayn freezes up.  So Louis is as frivolous as the rumours say.  After this conversation is over, he is going to smash Niall’s brains out all over the materials engineering building wall, he avows.  How dare he not tell Zayn that he’s mates with Louis?

“You’re fit,” Louis comments bluntly.  “Fancy a dinner for two tomorrow?  I’ll take you somewhere nice like Il Giardino.”

“I like Italiano,” Zayn admits. 

Louis smiles wolfishly.  “Perfect.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What do—what should I wear?” Zayn half-shouts at Niall, his head still inside his small closet.

“I told ya, that dark red Henley and black jeans with the black leather jacket ya love so much!” Niall snaps at him.  He is spinning his Yankees snapback around his forefinger impatiently.  “And it’s only a first date to the local Italian restaurant, not a bleedin’ visit to the Buckingham Palace to see the Queen!”

“Fine then!” Zayn snaps. He yanks on the outfit and glares at the blond.  “Happy?”

“As a fuckin’ clam.  Louis drives a beat-up Toyota and you have exactly three minutes to spare, nitwit.”

“Thanks, feeling the love as always.”

Zayn hurries down the narrow stairway of the flat complex and to the car park.  There is a bright red car that isn’t normally there and a certain petit boy stood in front of it.

“I really like you in red,” Louis offers, fingers traipsing up the cool leather of Zayn’s jacket sleeve.

“Thanks.  I, erm, like your jeans.”  And it’s true.  Louis has got to be wearing the tightest pairs of jeans made for a man and they are a light blue colour that really shows off Louis’ bum.

“Makes my arse look good, don’t it?” Louis cackles.  “Don’t worry, you won’t be the first nor last to be staring at my fat arse.”

“It’s not fat; it’s just good-looking,” Zayn admits in a low voice.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Louis keeps on laughing.  “Now get in the car so we can go eat.”

Zayn lets Louis hold the door open for him and climbs into the car obediently.  The seats smells faintly of some woodsy Febreeze and weed, which he doesn’t mind.

“So I’ve seen you with Niall lots in the eng campus,” Louis mentions casually as he revers out of the stall.

“Oh, yeah.  I’m taking materials engineering.  Probably gonna end up doing structural stuff.  How about you?”

“Boring old English lit and drama.  I wanna teach kids,” Louis answers without missing a beat.

“Sounds more fun than mine,” Zayn admits.

Louis laughs, and Zayn discovers that he really likes the sound of Louis’ uncontained ringing laughter.  It’s the pure sound of happiness, is what it sounds like.

“Here we are,” Louis announces after maybe five minutes.  Zayn sees the sign that reads Il Giardino in a super cursive font.  A pretty girl in a way too tight dress leads them to a nice table by the windows and it’s obvious that she is trying to get either of their attention.  Same deal with the server and Zayn wants to sigh loudly.  He’s not vain but he does recognise that a lot of people think of him as handsome.

“So what made you say yes to this date invitation?” Louis asks bluntly.

“Hmm?” Zayn nearly chokes on his glass of water.

“You’ve had to have heard of my heartbreaker reputation, especially if you’re best mates with Niall. I play with people’s hearts and don’t look back on past dates.  What made you think that you’d be different?  Pretty jawlines are hot but that ain’t gonna be enough insurance for ya.”

“I don’t know,” Zayn replies truthfully.  “Maybe I’ll show you that there’s more to dating than just eating together and fucking.”

Louis smirks.  “Hopeful, I like that.  How about we make a deal then?  We’ll date for exactly forty days.  Every other day, we will go out on a different kind of date, no repeats.  If you manage to convince me that this love or whatever is real, you get to fuck me.  If you don’t, well then, its’ your time and money wasted.”

Zayn blinks at Louis slowly, mulling over the words.  It doesn’t sound like a bad bet, really.  And besides, Louis has never gone out with anyone for longer than a week so something must be special about himself.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“’Atta boy!” Niall slaps him on the back proudly.

“You’re loud,” Zayn grumbles, throwing back another shot.  “Why is he so flippant anyway?  Someone as gorgeous as he is shouldn’t be jaded that he never dates seriously this early.”

Harry pulls a sympathetic face.  Harry is a first year who is studying law and stuff and somehow got lulled into Niall’s clutch.  Fast forward two months and Zayn had the displeasure of Niall being fucked thoroughly into the sofa by the same curly haired ball of charms.  “I guess it’s your mission to find out in the next forty days.  Speaking of, where are you gonna take him?”

Zayn signals the bartender for another round.  “Not tomorrow since I’ll be hungover as shite.  Hmm, I dunno.  I want it to be something that no one has ever done for Louis before.  Something outlandish since it’ll fit his personality.”

“You could arrange for a moonlit picnic,” Niall inputs.  “Me and Harry did that once and we ended up fucking under the stars in the middle of a forest.  Very romantic.”

Zayn scoffs.  “Louis specifically said that we won’t be fucking until I win my bet.  _If_ I do that is.”  A mental image of that gorgeous arse flashes in Zayn’s mind and he has to shake off the thought before his body reacts to it.

“Either way, just have fun with it,” Harry concludes.  “In the end, that’s all that matters, innit?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Very punctual, I see,” Louis smirks as he opens the door and lets Zayn in.  They are both dressed casually, t-shirts and jeans, and Zayn has left the picnic basket in the backseat of Harry’s car as not to give anything away.

“My mum taught me to be a gentleman.  Or as close to a gentleman as you can get in this modern age,” Zayn shrugs.

“Oh is your date here?” a new voice asks.  Zayn peeks around Louis to see a tall, bulky man with warm brown eyes and brown hair that’s been shorn short. “Hi, I’m Liam.  Take good care of my idiot of a friend and don’t let him do more than three shots.  He is such a lightweight.”

Louis pouts.  “Am not!  That night I hadn’t eaten much before we went out and that’s why I was gone before the night began.”

“Whatever,” Liam sighs.  “I guess I’ll see you around . . . ?”

“Yeah, probably.  Name’s Zayn.”

“Oh so you’re Niall’s friend,” recognition flashes across Liam’s features.  “Well, by now.”

“Yes goodbye Liam.  I swear I’ll be back in one piece.”  Louis practically shoves Zayn out the door and slams the door shut behind them.

“Liam’s a nice chap,” Zayn comments.

“With an overly active mother hen tendencies,” Louis shakes his head.  “Let’s just go and not sit here discussing my taste in best mates.”

The spot that Zayn chose for their little date is an empty corner of the local park.  The sun is minutes away from starting to set and the view is gorgeous, looking over the river.

“A moonlit picnic huh?” Louis guesses, gesturing at the basket.  “Honestly never gone on a picnic unless you count the times I had to help my mum wrangle my younger sisters.”

“Sisters?  I grew up with an older one and two younger ones,” Zayn offers.

“Four younger sisters.  My household had a lot of oestrogen.”

They set up the picnic and immediately, Louis lies down with his head on Zayn’s lap.  He twists his neck around as if to challenge Zayn, which Zayn doesn’t respond to.

“I love to cuddle,” Louis informs him.  “Sometimes, I might call you over just for hours and hours of cuddling, nothing else.”

“You’re at least gonna feed me when that happens, yeah?” Zayn jokes.

“Liam will.”

The sun sinks over the horizon and Zayn has an intense desire to paint a water colour as he eats a store bought chicken breast sandwich.  He used to win competitions with his art but he quickly realised that he couldn’t have a reliable career based on that.  So he studied hard and then managed to get into the engineering program at the university.

“I was thinking about your name because I thought it sounded familiar,” Louis says casually with his mouth full of potato salad.  “Me mum loves arts and stuff so she followed that kind of news religiously.  I did a bit of research and found out that you used to be quite the little celebrity, Mr Zain Malik.”

Zayn blushes—silently thanking his dark skin because it’s hard to see it.  “Yeah I used to draw.  Not great for making money, so.”  He shrugs as though it doesn’t send a sharp pang through his heart.

“There’s a charity auction coming up in school,” Louis mentions.  “You should submit something for it.  Bet you’ll raise the most money for us.  And yes, I’m part of the committee on the auction.”

Zayn considers it.  It has been _years_ since he picked up a paint brush but it is worth a try.  “If a good inspiration comes by, sure.”

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Louis quotes.  “I’ll be your inspiration.  I don’t care how it turns out as long as I’m your muse.”

Louis snuggles up to him to the point where he is sat comfortably in Zayn’s lap.  _Damn him_ , Zayn thinks.

“Don’t play dirty,” Zayn scoffs.

“I don’t play by the rules, babe,” Louis trails a finger down the side of Zayn’s face.  Then he comes in closer so that their lips are inches away and Zayn could count his delicate eyelashes if he tried.  “Please?  For me?”

The kiss that follows is short and fleeting; Zayn instinctively chases after the taste of Louis’ lips when the kiss is over.

“Fine,” Zayn agrees.  “I’ll draw you or something later.”

Louis grins, and the grin reminds Zayn of a cat who’s extremely satisfied with himself.

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“This isn’t what I had in mind when you said, ‘draw me’,” Zayn complains.

Louis is stood in the middle of his and Liam’s flat, stark nude.  “Come on, babe.  I look gorgeous au naturel.”

“I was going to do something abstract so your state of dress—or rather, undress—wouldn’t have mattered either way,” Zayn deadpans.

Louis pouts.  “Fine, I’ll go put on some clothes.  I _can_ take care of your little problem if you’d like though,” he says with a wink.  Zayn glances down, just in case, and his trouser front is still relatively flat.

“Hey that was unnecessary!” Zayn calls out to Louis’ bum.

“The fact that you checked means that you do find me gorgeous,” Louis says in between fits of laughter.

Louis returns in a pair of worn-in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.  He is barefoot and he sits in a chair that Zayn’s placed where the sun streams in through the window.  He’s set it up so that sun will only hit half of Louis’ body and leave the rest in shadows.  Light and contrast used to be his speciality and hopefully, it still is.

He draws out the basic outline of Louis’ figure, paying close attention to his facial structures.  For a lad, Louis’ got delicate, sharp features that is challenging to translate onto the paper.  But Zayn toils through it and it makes him want to pat himself on the back.  Louis looks bored, his fingers fidgeting and Zayn has to remind himself that not everyone has the attention span like himself.

“You can take a break,” Zayn offers.  Louis bounds off the chair without hesitation and stretches out his body.  He seems to be doing it in a deliberate way as to show off every curve on his body and it’s working.  A ball of heat drops to Zayn’s lower belly and he has to grit his teeth and finish shading in the regions where shadows were playing across Louis’ features.

“Damn I look good, and it’s only in pencil so far,” Louis comments, leaning over Zayn’s shoulder.  His warm breaths tickle the shell of Zayn’s ear and he has half a mind to grab onto Louis’ shoulders and kiss him senseless.  Self-discipline, he has found out, is a luxury around someone like Louis.

“I think I’m done, actually,” Zayn explains.  “All I have to do is blur out some of the lines and colour it in.  I’ll let you know when it’s finished.”

Louis quickly turns Zayn’s chair around so that they are face to face.  “Wouldn’t you rather stay?  It’s not like you’ve got anything planned for the rest of the day. I’ve checked with Niall.”

Actually, Zayn has to come up with an idea for date number ten.  Zayn was thinking about going to the aquarium nearby and he has to look up the hours and stuff.

“Okay,” Zayn finds himself say.  “But no funny business.”

“What do you mean by that?’ Louis asks innocently, seating himself in Zayn’s lap.  “No one’s fucking anyone until our bet’s complete—”

“Exactly.”

“—except there’s nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned blow job,” Louis finishes.

Louis kisses Zayn right then, sucking the words right out of Zayn’s brain.  It’s a heated passionate one that is so different from the kisses they have shared so far.  Louis nibbles and sucks on Zayn’s lips and he has taken over the control of Zayn’s body, it seems.  Zayn holds onto the back of Louis’ neck and kisses back with an almost fervent need.

Their clothes come off and Louis slithers off the chair to drag Zayn to a sofa.  He pushes Zayn down onto it and straddle him backwards.

“You’ve heard of 69, yeah?” Louis asks, looking over his shoulder.

“’Course.”

“Good.”

Louis doesn’t waste any time bending down and sucking Zayn’s half-hard cock into his mouth.  It’s obvious that Louis has loads of experience with this and Zayn reminds himself to return the favour.  But the sight of Louis’ perfectly round bum is a bit distracting so he finds himself licking at the cheeks instead. 

Zayn slowly works around to the puckered entrance and allows himself to smirk when Louis moans deeply when his tongue traces the rim.  He wets the opening thoroughly before he pushes inside and then adds a finger minutes later.  Louis is delightfully responsive and it makes Zayn want to do all sort of things with him.

He almost forgets what he was intending to do when the tip of his throbbing dick hits the back of Louis’ throat.  The smaller man swallows him down like a pro without gagging and it’s really distracting.  In the end, Zayn remembers enough to jerk Louis off as he rims him and they come almost at the same time.

“That was fun,” Louis comments, head nuzzling Zayn’s chest.  “Quite the talented tongue you’ve got there.”

“I can say the same for you.”

“Oh, Zayn,” Louis says with an evil smile.  “Flattery will get you _everywhere._ ”

 

 

 

-

 

 

It’s day thirty-eight and Zayn already knows that he’s lost.  He is the one who has fallen arse over tits for Louis and still hasn’t got a clue why Louis is against love.

“I think you might be wrong,” Harry says thoughtfully.  He then moans quietly because Niall is playing with his hair, pale nimble fingers running through the curls and occasionally pulling on the ends.  “I’ve been talking to Liam and Liam says Louis talks about you an awful lot.”

“He’s not _in love_ with me though,” Zayn sulks.  “I’m just another moth that’s been drawn to his bright flame.  Watch me as I catch the flames and burn up along with the pieces of my heart.”

Niall claps slowly.  “That was poetic.  Now go woo Louis with that same poetic heart.  He’s seen your drawing of him so I’ve no idea how he’s not in love with you yet.”

It’s true.  The other day, Zayn brought the finished piece over to where the auction will be held and everyone had been in awe.  Whilst it’s clear that Louis is the subject of the drawing, his features have been blurred and faded other than his crystal blue eyes.  Everything around him is in the vague shape of flames and constricting vines that cover Louis’ form from neck down.  Near his feet, there is a pile of what seems to be broken pieces of a building, all charred and turned up.

“Besides, don’t you have another date tonight?” Niall asks.  “You told me and kindly go fuck Harry at his place.  Which means that we have to figure out a way to kick Grimmy out for the night too.”

“Your problem, not mine,” Zayn answers coldly.  “I wanted to save the romantic candlelit dinner for one of the last and you lot are not going to ruin it for me.”

“We can always lie to Nick and say that there’s a one-pound shot night at one of the gay clubs,” Niall says with a shrug.

“Evil,” Harry comments, kissing the palm of Niall’s hand.  “That’s one of things I love about you.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Aw you shouldn’t have,” Louis croons when he sees the dim interior of Zayn’s flat.

“It’s a staple, y’know,” Zayn answers, pulling a chair out for Louis.  “You might have known if you bothered to stick around with your other dates.”

“You’re a special one,” Louis comments casually, like he hasn’t just dropped a bomb on Zayn.  “I thought I’d get bored in a week or two like always but instead something about you has captivated me.  It seems that I’ve fallen under that charm of yours, Mr Malik.”

“Well I ain’t complaining,” Zayn says truthfully as he serves the salad.  It’s spinach and some noodles topped with a vinegar dressing that he’s looked up online and thankfully, Louis likes it.  The main dish is chicken parmesan as he can’t eat a lot of the meats but Louis doesn’t mind it.

“Damn, you’re a good cook,” Louis compliments him.  “The last time I tried to cook, I set off the fire alarm and Stan—” Louis’ features go dark and he drops his fork.  Tears flow down his face and Zayn gets out of his seat to rush towards Louis.

“No, don’t—don’t touch me!” Louis shrieks, eyes red and wild.  _Is Louis having a flashback?_ Zayn wonders.  Crap, was it something that he said?

He calms Louis down in the only way that he can think of: by kissing him.  He’s read somewhere that hyperventilation can be stopped when the person stops breathing for a bit.  So he kisses Louis chastely and to his amusement, it works.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles when he’s regained his composure.  “Normally I don’t even think of him but somehow I could with you.  I guess that tells just how much I trust you and how safe you make me feel.”

“What happened?” Zayn queries gently.

“He and I went out several years ago.  He was my first for so many things.  He would tell me that he loved me and spoil me all the time.  Except he never did.  He never loved me or anyone.  He had been cheating on me the entire time and he thought it was funny how I ate it up.  He was telling his other friends about ‘the little gay twink who was so gone for him’ when I found out.  That’s why I vowed to never fall in love again.  He cut me down so deep, Zayn.

“And I’m so scared.  I’m scared out of mind that the same will happen with you.  I think I’m falling for you and I think it’ll do me in if you ever left me.”

Zayn gathers Louis hands into his own and kisses each knuckle.  He then kisses up one arm, up the side of Louis’ neck, his jaw, his chin, his noise, his eyelids, his forehead, and then finally, his lips.  “I love you, Louis and it’s the real deal.  I swear that I’ll never leave you.  I’m always here for you even when you don’t want me around.  You already mean so much to me and it scares me to think about a world where you’re not mine anymore. Please believe in me.”

Louis stares at him blankly for a long moment before he whispers, ever so quietly: “Okay.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Can you believe,” Louis asks, cuddled up to Zayn, “that I used to be a cold hearted little bitch?”

Zayn laughs softly and takes a sip of the champagne.  It’s their first wedding anniversary and their hotel room overlooks the Canadian side of the Niagara Falls.  “I can hardly remember that.  What matters is that we’re in love and nothing else.”

“Speaking of,” Louis muses.  “When is Niall going to propose to Harry?  That wanker is such a coward.  I know that he carries that ring with him everywhere he goes.”

“Before Harry commits murder.  Hopefully,” Zayn jokes.  He then puts the champagne flute down on the bedside table and flips them over.  He captures both of Louis’ hands and kisses them before he holds them above Louis’ head.

“Horny bastard,” Louis says fondly.  He wiggles around so that his bare dick rubs up against Zayn’s.

“You always play dirty,” Zayn complains, bearing his weight down on Louis even more.

“Make me stop then,” Louis smirks.

“With pleasure.”

 


End file.
